Containers such as cardboard boxes are often used to ship items in quantity to a product retailer or end user. Cardboard boxes are typically fabricated from corrugated cardboard to enhance strength of the container to prevent damage to the product within during shipping and storage. A cardboard box may be manufactured with a sufficient strength and rigidity to resist crushing from one or more other containers stacked thereon when, for example, multiple containers are placed on a shipping pallet. High-strength containers, however, are more expensive to manufacture and create more waste than lower-strength containers.
Cardboard boxes have been manufactured to be collapsible, for example, to reduce the storage space required for the empty container before use. These collapsible cardboard boxes may be manufactured with one or more seams that are designed to fold and minimize the space required to store the collapsed empty boxes.
A shipping container such as a cardboard box that may be manufactured at a lower cost using a lower strength cardboard and less material volume, thereby generating less waste and/or recycling, would be a welcome addition to the art.